1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of scheduling systems. More specifically, the present invention is related to optimizing resources and dynamically scheduling such optimized resources.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Meetings occupy a large part of the day for many people. Meetings are typically scheduled in advance. One of the many attributes of a meeting that is set when a meeting is scheduled (between one or more participants) is the meeting location. The selection of a meeting location usually only takes into account the availability of the location and the anticipated proximity of one or more participants to the location. However, there is no mechanism to optimize the meeting location based on real-time locations of its participants.
The following references describe scheduling systems in general. The prior art systems described below require manual user interaction to identify appropriate meeting locations for one or more participants.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,912 provides for a meeting management device, wherein the device determines the optimal meeting date and time, for a specified group of invitees, based on a set of specified time parameters. Furthermore, the device compares available dates and times of each critical invitee with each other, and compares available dates and times with that of any critical pieces of equipment and meeting sites. The comparison determines common available dates and times for scheduling meetings. However, it should be noted that the device does not optimize for best location of meetings. Furthermore, the device does not handle impromptu meetings and does not adjust meeting locations as a function of time and participants. Additionally, the patent fails to mention the use of the device in conjunction with a personal information management (PIM) system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,974 describes a personal calendaring system that includes a portable calendaring system and a complementary office calendar system, each synchronizing calendar entries by two-way wireless transmission. It should be noted that although this patent mentions managing locations, it is strictly in the context of one or more participants adjusting schedules or being late. Furthermore, there is no mention of identifying locations based on group-optimization.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,009 discloses a system for automatically retrieving information relevant to a user's scheduled event. The patent fails to mention optimization based on location.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,314 relates to a system for graphical representation of the availability of meeting sites, attendees, equipment, etc., for use in a data processing system that lists scheduled calendar events. Additionally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,035,278, 5,387,011, 5,317,683, 5,303,145, 5,050,077, and 4,626,836 provide for a general description of prior art scheduling systems.
Whatever the precise merits, features and advantages of the above cited references, none of them achieve or fulfills the purposes of the present invention.